


After school activities

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Lio is 19, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bottom Lio, he's not a minor despite being in high school shhhh, principal kray, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I called you in today to prepare for this semester, the delinquent student, Lio fotia, will be in your class this semester.” Kray announces.It's Galo's first year as a gym instructor at BR high school, and with a new semester he has a new student, the notorious delinquent Lio Fotia, who is inexplicably enamored with Galo Thymos.*This fic is abandoned
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	After school activities

**Author's Note:**

> *For now thus fic is abandoned. I really don't like it to be completely honest, I was considering deleting it however someone made a really lovely comment so I decided to keep it up. I'm sorry, I will try to take my time on future fics for better results, hopefully.
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd so please keep that in mind

Galo began working at BR highschool five months ago. Since then, he decided that his career switch from Hooters to gym teacher was the greatest decision he had ever made.

Not that he didn't like Hooters- he almost always was tipped handsomely, and he hadn't had many bad experiences with customers. Originally Galo grew up in Japan, until he was about 16, then he moved to Prompelis, CA with his aunt and uncle. His grandparents didn't pressure him into going to college, but he decided to go himself on a whim- after years of saving up, and he pursued a degree in education. He was always good with kids, however he wasn't particularly school-smart.

He managed to get a passing GPA, and he met the necessary requirements to be a teacher. It took a few years and a lot of money- but to Galo, every second, and ever cent, was worth it For most teachers, highschool kids could be hard to handle sometimes- especially a class of just male students, but not for Galo. He dropped out during his senior year- he had spent most of his working instead of studying, so he missed out on the ‘highschool experience.’ Getting to play sports with a class of highschoolers almost felt like he was making up for lost time in a way.

Of course Galo took his responsibilities as an instructor very seriously, but he preferred to be seen as a mentor over an authority figure when possible. The students liked him, but Principal Foresight occasional got on his case for not being strict enough. At the very least vice- principal Ignis often stuck up for him, saying that Galo’s job was to help students grow, not to punish them.

Principal Foresight’s occasional criticism aside- Galo thinks he's been a damn good gym instructor through his first semester of teaching. So he was genuinely surprised when he saw a message from Principal Kray when he checked his email during the last few days of winter break.

______________

From: KrayForesight@BRFaculty

To: me 2hrs ago

view details

**Mr. Thymos, My apologies to contact you on such short notice, but I need you to meet me in my office January 2, around 7:30 AM.**

**-Kray Foresight**

______________________________

Needless to say, when Galo went into work the first day back from winter break, he was scared shitless. Usually emails for faculty were sent to all faculty- not just one person.

Galo bounced his leg anxiously as he waited outside of Foresight’s office- racking his brain for all the possible reasons he could be in trouble. He didn’t find out about the chewing gum incident from December did he??? Or maybe it was the shorts-ripping incident? That was one time! Or perhaps-

“Come on in Mr. Thymos, sorry for the delay,” Principal Foresight’s soft, patient voice interrupts Galo’s panic. “Y-yes sir!” Galo rushes to the open seat across from kray’s desk and sits on his hands, something he typically does when he’s nervous. Kray shuts the door before he sits across from Galo, neatly placing his hands on his lap.

Kray remains silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. The wait for Kray to start speaking- or yelling- is agonizingly slow for Galo. “Mr. Thymos- there is no need to be nervous, you aren't in any trouble,” Kray says smoothly, smothering Galo’s anxiety like a wet cloth smothers flame.

Galo is visibly relieved and Kray quirks an eyebrow, “Unless of course there’s a reason that I don't know of.” Galo goes back to being rigid with terror in an instant. But the principal just laughs- although it almost sounds forced. “My apologies, it wasn't tasteful for me to mock your distress.” “No! Erm, you're fine sir!” Galo blurts out, resisting the urge to gnaw on his lip. To his confusion, Kray ignores him in favor of grabbing file from the edge of his desk.

He flips through it carefully, methodically, clearly looking for something specific. The process continues for a minute or two before Kray apparently finds what he was searching for. “Ah, there it is.” Kray carefully retrieves a paper from inside the file and hands it to Galo. The younger man looks at the paper with mild confusion. It appears to be- a photo of a student? He certainly isn't following the school dress code- sporting a crop top and sinfully tight pants with holes above the knee.

His eyes are a piercing mix of orange, pink, and purple- the collaboration of colors remind Galo of a sunset. His hair doesn't touch his shoulders but its thick in volume- the color is either lime or a pale blonde- he can't say for certain. As stunning as the student is- and as troublesome as he looks Galo has never seen him in his life, and he doesn't know what Kray’s aim is.

As if Foresight was reading his mind he cocks his head and stares at Galo, “Recognize him?” Galo shakes his head, “No sir, I've never seen him.” Kray sighs, “That's what I thought. You see, he was absent throughout the entire first semester- that young man is quite the trouble maker.”

 _young man_?

“He is 19, going on twenty. He's been held back twice,” Kray tells him.

Galo cringes to himself, embarrassed that he slipped up and spoke out loud in front of his superior. “Nevermind that,” Kray doesn't comment on his slip up, “I called you in today to prepare for this semester, the delinquent student, Lio fotia, will be in your class this semester.” Kray announces Galo blinks. That was it? “That's not it-” Kray continues and goddamnit Galo fucked up again-

“I know you try to be a friend to your students Mr. Thymos, and I respect that, in fact I'm delighted that the environment has become more positive with your presence.” Kray’s word of praise turn his mind into mush and Galo struggles to stay alert, “But with this student- I need to bring down the hammer you see.

He's as rotten as they come, he's a liar, a cheater-”

Galo doesn't think it's acceptable to talk about a student so cruelly but since it's Kray he won't comment.

“So I'm going to ask you not to let anything slide- whether it's dress code, or chewing gum- if you let anything go unpunished he’ll take it for weakness and walk all over you, and I can't let that happen, understand?” The way Kray worded that almost makes it sound like he cares for me- Galo thinks to himself giddily.

“Yes sir, I understand.”

Kray hums approvingly and gives Galo one of his rare genuine smiles- “Good, have a pleasant afternoon Thymos.” Before he leaves Kray pats his shoulder affectionately and Galo momentarily wishes he could imprint the feeling of his strong hands on his shoulder for enterinity.

______________________

For the rest of the school day Galo is filled with a plethora of extra energy, he only has four classes a day so he spends his free time running laps and drinking plenty of water.

When it comes time for his last class of the day- that's when Galo spots him. He's just as petite as he looked in the photo- despite his age he's small, and he's stunning, also just like the photo. Although somehow, his presence is even more captivating than it was in the photograph.

It's gym class and thy have uniforms, Galo’s grateful he doesn't have to knock him for dress code right off the bat, Since the clothing he sets on the bleachers look like they violate every possible rule in the dress code- _Is that a fucking tattoo?_

Galo gawks and zones in on the smaller man- sure enough, he has a full length dragon that travels up his forearm all the wall to his shoulder. That's definitely against the rules but it's not like Galo can just ask him to remove it. Speaking of remove, his shirt is way to big, however his shorts look far too small- they barely cover a few inches of his thighs-

“Take a picture it'll last longer teach.”

Galo is snapped out of his trance by a surprisingly deep voice.”What?”

The man Galo was...ermm ‘admiring’ a few moments ago was now staring directly at him with the smugest expression he's ever seen. Galo’s face flushes red and it feels like he’s being suffocated by his own embarrassment. “That’s-that's not what I- you need to change your uniform.” He sputters, trying to convey authority through his shaky voice and failing miserably.

The student- Galo doesn’t remember his name, Theo? Yea that sounds right- “Theo your shorts are too small- you need to change.” Lio glares at him, “It's Lio Fotia- don't forget it.”

The boy- Lio, lifts his shirt up, revealing the waistband of his shorts going well over his hips. “My shorts aren't too small, as you can see they are quite large” he spats. Galo sighs, it's going to be a long semester if he's gonna get this angry over a uniform “Can't you just- I dunno- wear them lower?”

Lio rolls his eyes and undoes the knot keeping his shorts to his stomach. In an instant, Lio’s shorts go from being to high to to low- the shorts drop drop ad barely cover his hip bones- Galo's relieved that Lio's facing him from the front because if not he would have definitely gotten a peak of- “See? They're too big, they barely stay on my hips.”

Galo frowns and walks towards Lio, who's glaring at him with his arms crossed. He walks behind him and inspects the waistband of his shorts- A part of Galo feels like this whole ordeal is indecent but Lio doesn't seem fazed. Galo leans down to get a better view. It appears that the shorts are perfectly snug around his. Umm rear, so he doesn't understand why they're sagging in the front so badly…

Without warning- Galo tugs on the elastic ignoring Lio’s surprised help as he stretches the elastic. “Aha! I found the culprit!” Galo announces triumphantly, releasing the elastic, causing it to snap back against Lio’s skin roughly. “Ah!” Galo looks up in response to the pained noise, Lio has both hands covering his mouth and he's blushing ever so slightly. Galo laughs, “I'd be embarrassed to if I were you!” He remarks, giving Lio a light pat on the back, “You had your shorts on backwards!”

Silence.

Galo's smallest class of the day- made of just fifteen students- stares at him in complete shock and silence. He's genuinely a little surprised- this was one of his rowdier classes after all, he was expecting some snickering.

Galo laughs, hoping to fill the unbearable silence but it only makes the atmosphere worse-pulse his laugh sounds to loud, even for his own ears.

He looks back to Lio out of his peripheral vision and the smaller man's bangs are obscuring his face, so Galo is unable to decipher his expression.

The still have thirty five minutes of class time left, and Galo is desperate to salvage the situation, so he scraps his original lesson plan for the day and hollers “Dodgeball!” Which has the entire class hooting and cheering- with the exception of Lio, who walks back into the locker room.

_________________________

After some self-reflection during an intense game of dodgeball, Galo comes to the conclusion that he may have done something wrong.

He's always been bad with social cues- and sometimes he isn't sure where the line should be drawn. Literally just two weeks ago his shorts ripped in front of the entire class during a demonstration- and the gymnasium was filled with laughter.

Galo didn't understand how this incident was any different? Was it because of Lio’s reputation? By the time the warning bell rang for dismissal Galo still hadn't come to a conclusion. But the class of kids were back to being their loud and boisterous selves so he decided to shrug it off.

He sent them into the locker room for showers and sent them home a little early, since this was their lass class for the day. Galo typically stays after school an extra thirty minutes, to clean and organize the gym room and supplies, and other days he does he helps the janitor with his cleaning duties by tidying up the locker room.

Today is one of those days.

As he walked into the locker room with a mop in hand, he heard the sound of running water. It wasn't uncommon for one of the rowdier students to break the shower head while messing around, nor was it uncommon for a student to leave the water running. Galo knows that they're still kids, but for fucks sake this is their senior year.

He walks into the shower room his brain momentarily short-circuits as he registers the sight in front of him.

He's found the source of the noise- sure enough one of the shower heads turned on.

But what he wasn't expecting was the sight of Lio Fotia jacking off in the school showers. Galo gapes as he takes in the scene- Lio’s head was tilted back and his eyes were shut in bliss as he stroked his hardened cock with one hand, while the other hand… Was obscured from his view but judging by the location Galo could take a good guess what his other hand was doing.

Galo wants to look away- every fiber of his rational brain is screaming at him to look away- but he can't. He should walk out of the shower room- and pretend this never happened, but he can't tear his gaze away from Lio. It's the first day of the semester- and his newest student is getting himself off in the boy’s shower room. Galo just wanted to teach some kids the importance of fitness- he didn't ask for this- he'd never ask for this-

“Hey teach.” Galo snaps out of his daze and makes eye contact with Lio Fotia- who's still leisurely stroking his cock as he stares. Galo drops the mop and bows- a habit he's been unable to get rid of since he moved from Japan. “I'm so sorry for invading your privacy- But you shouldn't be doing such things inside of the locker room-”

Lio laughs breathlessly and removes his hand from his still erect cock, “So it's okay outside of the locker room?” “No! That's the sort of thing you should only do within the privacy of your own home, where no one will see you exposed-” “Oh but Mr Thymos,” he whispers seductively, “What if I want to be exposed?”

Galo remains silent.

Lio continues speaking as he begins to saunter over to Galo, “Maybe I wanted you to see.”

The rational part of Galo’s mind knows that he needs to leave- before Galo does something that both him and Lio will regret. However his traitorous body is bewitched by the arousal flowing through him.

“Maybe I waited in here- and got myself ready just for you to see me Mr Thymos.” Galo shudders involuntarily at the words- at the thought of Lio fingering and pleasuring himself just for him.

Lio doesn't stop moving towards him until his small body is pressed against Galo’s frame. He's still wet from the shower, and the sensation of cold water seeping into his shirt from Lio is unpleasant- but Galo’s too horny to care.

“C’mon Mr Thymos,” Lio moans, “Your a fitness instructor, are you not? Let’s get physical.”

It's quite possibly the worst line Galo’s every heard in his life- and Lio visibly cringes with regret as soon as the words leave his mouth- but Galo doesn't care. Lio has successfully trapped Galo in his web, and he's lost all common sense due to the blood rushing to his dick.

Galo wraps his arms around Lio’s slim waist- and one arm drifts down to squeeze his ass. Galo groans, he's not particularly an ass man- but god, squeezing a handful Lio’s soft flesh was heavenly. In response to his groping, Lio buries his face into Galo’s chest with a moan and begins to grind against The larger man’s thigh.

Galo makes a face when he looks down and sees precome smeared on his bright red shorts- those are his school clothes, that's incredibly inappropriate- But then again this entire situation is inappropriate.

Lio is a student who's probably riddled with hormones and he'll regret this over time.

And Galo is his teacher- here to mentor Lio, not to fuck him.

Galo takes a deep breath and shoves Lio away.

It was a gentle shove- But Lio looks at Galo like he had just been punched.

The smaller man blinks, “What are you doing?” Galo takes another deep breath- Kray described Lio as a violent rebel- but if he gets punched for this- so be it.

“I'm sorry I can't do this- it's wrong.” Galo admits. Lio glares at him, “That's not what you were thinking just a minute ago” he snarls, “What the fuck do you mean ‘it's wrong’- I'm nineteen, It's completely legal in Prompelis.”

Galo frowns at Lio like an adult watching a child throwing a tantrum- and that’s what pushes Lio Fotia over the edge.

“Oh- so you think your better than me? Is that it?” Lio hisses, jabbing his finger towards Galo. “Your still hard- you can't just stand there and be all high and mighty- acting like you don't want me.”

Lio isn't looking at him as he rants, instead he's in the process of putting some clothes on. Galo shakes his head, “I don't want to do those things with you-” _You're a liar,_ Galo's admits to himself.

“I had a momentary lapse in judgement. It won't be happening again Fotia, now please go home.”

Lio clenches his fist as he glares at Galo’s indifferent expression like he wants to punch him. Galo shuts his eyes and braces himself for it- honestly he thinks he deserves it for succumbing to his lust for a student- but the punch never comes.

He hears a loud bang followed by a hiss of pain, and when he opens his eyes he sees Lio holding his fist to his chest, standing in front of a freshly-dented locker. His hand is clearly injured- his knuckles are battered and Galo is certain his hand will be bruised tomorrow.

He may need medical attention, but Galo can't be certain without inspecting his hand first. But before he can get a single word out Lio stumbles out of the locker room, barefoot but at least partially clothed.

Galo rushes after him and shouts for him to wait- but Lio doesn't look back as he almost slams the door on Galo’s hand.

After a few moments pass Galo slumps onto the floor- its gross of course but he’s too stunned to feel disgust. The shower is still running, and the ambient background noise helps Galo recollect himself. 

It's unlikely that Lio will tell anyone about today's events, but that doesn't lessen the dread that plagues him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but don't be too harsh!


End file.
